


Voluntarily

by Big_ball_of_anxiety_and_cake



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Night of Knives, Visions, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_ball_of_anxiety_and_cake/pseuds/Big_ball_of_anxiety_and_cake
Summary: Sensitives are hard to kill because they can see their own future. Then how did Finbar, Cassandra and the others die?A what-if about the night of knives.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Voluntarily

On the 21st of October 2015, 11 sensitives across Europe all had the same dream.

They saw their own death at the hand of a mysterious intruder.

They saw themselves bleed out and die.

But they also saw that their death was necessary. They didn’t know why but they knew it was important. They had to die in order to save the world.

In their visions, the sensitives saw themselves greet the stranger. They invited him into their home. They knew that their future selves knew what the stranger was here to do but they still let him in. They allowed him to kill them. Because it was necessary.

That day was spend preparing.

They knew they would be gone the next day. They did not tell their loved ones but they made sure that everything was ready for their deaths.

When the stranger knocked on their doors that night, they were not afraid.

They allowed him in and he did what he came for.  
It was necessary to ensure that there still would be a future to see.

On the 22nd of October 2015, 11 sensitives across Europe were found dead in their beds.

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the date because it's never really mentioned in canon.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
